candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 361
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 360 | next = 362 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Order }} Level 361 is the eleventh level in Fudge Islands and the eighty-eighth ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level is incredibly difficult, although it looks very easy from the start. With three-layer icing and chocolate spawners, it is very hard to bring down all ingredients. *Ingredients will often spawn on the sides, which is bad. And sometimes ingredients will get stuck in the dead zones. Chocolate can very easily take over the board. *The icing can pose a problem, blocking the ingredients' path down, with chocolate only worsening the situation. Stars Strategy *Keep in mind that ingredients drop when you have 30, 15 and 1 move left. it is advised to make a move to the most opened gap when you are one move close to the next drop, also, please try to drop all ingredients on-screen to avoid making the final ingredient drop in 1 move left. Another good method is creating striped candies. * Try never to move the dropped ingredients out of their columns because it is very difficult to move them back so they can drop off. * Try to work from the bottom clearing the icing. This blocks the chocolate from spreading and clears the path for the ingredients to drop. * Vertical stripes in the columns where the ingredients are help the most in clearing paths. * The more combos you make the more chances you get to make vertical striped candy in the right columns. *Last ingredient will drop earlier than 1 move left, as soon as all of the other ingredients are out of the screen, so try to collect the first three as soon as possible in order to have enough moves to collect the last one. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 90,000 points. *There is three-layered icing at the bottom of the board which needs to be cleared, causing a good number of moves to be spent. *The chocolate spawners at the bottom of the board may block the exit for the ingredients. *There is a need to clear this level within 30 moves so that the sugar crush will give players plenty of points. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 80,000 - 100,000 points. *Try to make a wrapped candy + striped candy combination first if possible. It will even be better if the combination is besides the icing and must be swiped downwards if the special candies are stacked on top of one another (or sideways if they are positioned side by side) so that the combination will take out a lot of icing. Note: the locations marked in yellow may be a bit risky due to the chocolate spawners. *Vertical striped candies are also essential in clearing the icing and dropping the ingredient in one move. *Colour bombs are good because they can reduce the number of colours, increasing the possibility of making special candies. *Try to have the ingredients start from the centre and have all the other ingredients dispense from the centre as well. This is because you will have a larger board to work with. On mobile devices, keep cycling the board till you get one where the ingredient appears at the centre dispensers. Trivia *The layout of the board is quite similar to level 57, except that the icing in level 57 are regular icing, chocolate replace chocolate spawners, and ingredients drop down naturally instead of candy cannons, but this is MUCH HARDER than Level 57. *This level is very hard (the first very hard level in Fudge Islands was 356). *This level underwent a nerf, reducing the icing to two-layer, but it was reverted back. *This is one of the most difficult ingredient drop levels. However, half of 361 is 180.5 which is between 180 and 181, both of which are also difficult ingredient drop levels. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the ingredients give the player 40,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Fudge Islands levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very hard levels